L'amour est mort
by Sanashiya
Summary: Après un silence radio d'un an, Tomoyo reçoit une lettre de Sakura, dont elle était amoureuse, qui l'invite à boire un verre avec elle... Malgré l'avertissement de sa coloc Soma, elle décide d'y aller, et que sera sera... Yuri soft


Voici une petite fic pour le défi de yuri du forum Clamp-fanfic... C'est pas vraiment un UA, mais ça se passe 15 ans après, alors c'est presque comme si...

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, je ne fais que les emprunter...  
Rating : K  
Note : yuri ... un peu triste, peut-être ? Aucun spoiler.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une histoire de compréhension, songeait Tomoyo. Depuis son souvenir le plus lointain, Sakura n'avait jamais compris, jamais soupçonné l'idée que ses sentiments puissent être autre chose qu'amicaux. Elle avait toujours été cette petite fille pleine d'innocence, et Tomoyo n'avait pas voulu la détromper. Et puis Shaolan était arrivé, et elle s'était effacée... bien obligée. Elle s'était dit que tant qu'elle pouvait rester aux côtés de Sakura, ça lui suffirait.

Et maintenant, ça faisait quinze ans, et elle se demandait encore ce qui se serait passé si jamais elle n'avait pas cédé sa place, à l'époque. Au fond, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer – c'était du passé, et Shaolan et Sakura étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps que tout espoir était bien mort et enterré, et depuis longtemps. Et, alors qu'elle avait fait le serment de rester à ses côtés, il était tout de même arrivé un moment où elles avaient fini par s'éloigner, et ça faisait près d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles...

Un an sans Sakura – à l'époque, l'idée aurait été inconcevable... C'était triste, de grandir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? demanda Sôma.

- Une lettre, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

- Une lettre de qui ?

- De Sakura...

Elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de sa colocataire et relut une nouvelle fois la page (qui avait du faire beaucoup de chemin pour arriver à elle dans cet état), dans laquelle Sakura lui expliquait qu'elle était longtemps partie en voyage avec Shaolan, mais qu'elle revenait dans le coin et qu'elle souhaitait vraiment la voir. Que ça faisait trop longtemps, et qu'elle lui manquait. Autrefois, les mots auraient compressé le cœur de Tomoyo, et allumé une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans ses ténèbres, mais plus maintenant.

- Et elle te dit quoi ?

- Elle me donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine...

- Tu vas y aller ?

Cette fois, l'intonation de méfiance était telle dans la voix de Sôma que Tomoyo le remarqua. Elle releva les yeux vers elle, et répondit posément :

- Oui, je crois. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Elle va encore te faire souffrir...

Tomoyo sourit, en se rappelant l'état de déprime qu'elle avait longtemps traversé, et dont Sôma l'avait sortie à force de courage et de dévouement.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est du passé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, l'amour est mort...

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est comme l'alcool ou les cigarettes... il vaut mieux ne jamais y retoucher si on ne veut pas retomber.

- Sakura n'est pas une drogue, sourit Tomoyo.

De toute façon, elle n'allait pas changer d'avis, et Sôma devait sans doute le savoir, vu la façon dont elle soupira en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser encore à la petite cuillère.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit simplement Tomoyo.

Elle voulait juste la revoir, un instant... et comprendre pour quelle raison elle n'était pas restée auprès d'elle envers et contre tout, comme elle se l'était promis.

.oOo.

Sakura avait toujours eu l'air rayonnante, mais Tomoyo l'avait oublié. Dans sa mémoire, ses traits étaient gris, brouillés, et lorsqu'elle revit ses yeux verts pétillants, ses cheveux flamboyants, elle eut un choc. Sakura était haute en couleur, et ce ne fut qu'au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point son monde avait été terne, sans elle.

Son cœur battit plus vite. Et pourtant, Sôma l'avait prévenue.

- Tomoyo-chan ! s'exclama Sakura en lui sautant au cou. Ce que tu as _changé !_

Elle pouvait parler, songea Tomoyo en l'observant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, à présent, son visage s'était affiné, et ses yeux semblaient même avoir pris une teinte légèrement plus claire... Mais ce qui n'avait pas changé, par contre, c'est qu'elle était toujours aussi jolie.

- Sakura... tu m'as manqué.

Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle sentait sa gorge se nouer en prononçant ces mots. Comment avait-elle pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que l'amour était mort ? Il était juste endormi...

Et il aurait été préférable qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

- Avec Shaolan, on est partis visiter des sites archéologiques en Grèce ! Il était aux anges, tu aurais du le voir. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, non ? Il faudrait qu'on se voie à trois, un de ces quatre...

Elle parlait avec vivacité, et repoussait avec un regard rayonnant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, et qui ne restaient jamais en place...

- Avec Shaolan, on a prévu de se marier ! Bon, jusqu'ici on a pas mal voyagé, mais on pensait se fixer quelque part dans le coin. Je ne voulais pas être trop loin d'ici, parce que je savais que tu y habitais, et ça fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues....

Ses mains ne s'arrêtaient jamais, toujours à triturer son verre, ou à imager ses paroles, ou à tapoter la table, à jouer avec la touillette de son thé à la menthe...

- Shaolan pense trouver un poste de prof d'archéo dans une université pas loin d'ici... Si ça marche, on viendra s'installer, et on pourra commencer à envisager d'avoir des enfants... Tu ne dis rien, Tomoyo, ça va ? Je parle trop ?

- Non, c'est bon, sourit Tomoyo. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours aussi énergique qu'avant.

C'était même un peu douloureux... ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé, et ça faisait partie d'une des choses que Tomoyo avait toujours aimées chez Sakura, sa bonne humeur et son entrain...

Mais elle n'avait que Shaolan à la bouche.

- Avec Shaolan, pendant notre voyage, on a rencontré deux personnes vraiment géniales, ils s'appellent Kurogane et Fye, je ne sais pas trop s'ils vont venir s'installer près de chez nous, mais ça serait vraiment bien que tu puisses faire leur connaissance, Tomoyo, ils sont adorables...

Rétrospectivement, Tomoyo n'avait pas pensé que ça serait un tel supplice d'aller prendre un verre dans un café avec son amie d'enfance. Et elle sentait que ça continuerait à l'être pendant une paire d'années si elle ne faisait rien.

- Sakura, je t'aime.

Coupée dans sa phrase, la jeune fille rousse la regarda avec stupeur, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage :

- Je suis heureuse, je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée, c'est que ça fait tellement longtemps... Moi aussi, Tomoyo-chan, je...

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Tomoyo souriait, mais son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi.

La compréhension. La clé de l'affaire. Elle la vit passer dans les yeux de Sakura, suivie de près – trop près – par la stupeur et l'embarras.

- Tomoyo...

Elle semblait confuse, et c'était bien normal.

- Je suis désolée, je...

- Chut, coupa Tomoyo en souriant. Je n'attends rien. Je voulais juste te le dire, parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Maintenant, je peux passer à autre chose, tu vois ?

Sakura la regarda d'un air incertain, et Tomoyo reprit :

- Je n'aurais eu aucune chance, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tomoyo...

- Tu aimes Shaolan, non ?

- Oui... Oui. J'aime Shaolan.

- Très bien, sourit Tomoyo. Le plus important, pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse et en bonne santé....

Sakura lui adresse un sourire timide, et Tomoyo se mit à rire.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Sakura !

.oOo.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Sôma l'attendait, assise sur le canapé.

- Alors ?

Avec un soupir, Tomoyo s'installa à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu avais raison.

- Je sais...

Le soupir de Sôma fit écho au sien.

- L'amour n'était pas mort, finalement, reprit Tomoyo.

- Je le savais bien.

- Mais je lui ai dit, et je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose...

Sôma passa tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules, et murmura :

- Oui, peut-être que tu pourrais enfin t'apercevoir que d'autres sont prêts à te donner ce que Sakura t'a toujours refusé.

Tomoyo leva un regard incertain vers Sôma, qui lui souriait, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois que, dans les yeux de sa colocataire, brillait la lueur qui avait tant habité les siens quand elle pensait à Sakura.

- Sôma...

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander, le regard de son amie était suffisamment éloquent.

- ... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte...

- J'ai vu, répondit Sôma tout doucement. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu pourrais essayer de tomber amoureuse de moi, pour changer ?

- Mais... Sôma...

- Donne-moi la chance que Sakura n'a jamais pu t'offrir...

Tomoyo regarda Sôma, qui avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde, et eut finalement un léger sourire.

- Eh bien... d'accord. Pourquoi pas...

L'amour pouvait peut-être vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura...

Il fallait qu'elle essaye.

.oOo. FIN .oOo.


End file.
